Aiyaa Four Thousand Years
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Kiku Honda est le fils d'un riche industriel qui étudie dans la Hetalia Gakuen.Pourtant,quand il était petit il a grandi en "roturier" par un chinois.Mais,un jour,sa vie sera bouleversé et Kiku devra faire un choix entre son père biologique ou sa famille adoptive,surtout qu'une jeune fille va être le problème de son choix.
1. chapter 1

**Aiyaa Four Thousand Years**

 **Disclaimers:Je ne possède pas Hetalia,ni les personnages.**

 **Genre:Famille,Hurt/Comfort,Romance(pas de Yaoi),UA,School-fic.**

 **Et me revoilà une fois de plus pour une nouvelle histoire,je me suis inspirée de la chanson du même titre je vous donne le lien dans le second prologue.Mais je vais laisser libre court à mon imagination !Je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez en commentaire !**

 _C'était le mois de février,il fesait très froid,surtout dans un quartier très défavoriser de Tokyo.La neige tombai à gros flocon,le quartier était proche d'un hôpital,d'ailleurs,un homme avec un manteau noir sortit avec un bébé dans les bras,et un sac poubelle de bambou,l'homme s'arrêta près de ce quartier,ouvra un sac poubelle et mit l'enfant à l'interieur,ouvrit la benne et jeta le sac à l'intèrieur avant de partir,laissant les cris inaudible du bébe._

 ** _000000000000000_**

 _-Aaah !toutes ces fêtes m'épuise vraiment,aru !_

 _Cette personne venait de fêter le nouvel an chinois,et est chinois._

 _-Yao !y a quelque poubelle à sortir,tu peux le faire ?_

 _-Bien-sûr,aru !dit le chinois Yao.Merci de m'avoir invité chez toi Yamada-san !_

 _-Mais de rien !ça se fait entre voisins !_

 _Yao sortit par les escaliers,n'ayant pas d'ascenceur,le sac très lourd dans les bras,l'appartement n'est pas très large,étant donner qu'il a ouvert une boutique d'antiquité chinoise et il n'y a qu'une seul porte,ce n'est pas rare qu'il voit ses voisins passer dans sa boutique pour rentrer chez eux.Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte,le froid se fit sentir sur lui,il arriva vers la benne l'ouvrit et jeta le sac d'une force avantde repartir.Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des cris,il l'entendit à travers la benne,il se précipita monta dans la poubelle,Yamada sortit pour le voir entrain de fouiller dans les poubelles:_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fait Yao ?demanda Yamada._

 _-Yamada-san !viens voir il y a bébé,aru !cria Yao._

 _Le viel homme accourue vite vers Yao,ce dernier sortit avec le nourrisson dans les bras,en pleurs._

 _-Oh mon Dieu !fit le viel homme.Il faut l'emmener à l'intèrieur._

 _Les deux homme revenu à l'appartement,monta les escaliers et alla dans l'appart de Yamada.Sa femme fut à l'intèrieur._

 _-Junpei !que se passe t'il ?demanda la femme._

 _-Ayumi !prend des couvertures !vite et du lait !vite !_

 _Lorsqu'elle vit le petit bébé que tenait Yao,elle ouvrit son placard et sortit des couverture et enroula l'enfant,ensuite,elle ouvrit les placard et chercha au fond un biberon et prit du lait,elle le versa dans le récipient avant de le donner à Yao,qui le donna au bébé._

 _-D'où vient ce petit ?demanda Ayumi._

 _-Je l'ai trouvé dans la poubelle,dit Yao,calmement._

 _Ayumi fut horrifier._

 _-Comment peut-on faire ça à une si pauvre chose,dit-elle en caressant la joue endormie du bébé._

 _-Une ordure,dit Yamada.Une sale ordure qui_ _n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Yao ne l'avait pas trouvé._

 _-Maintenant,c'est savoir qui va s'en occuper !dit Ayumi._

 _-Moi je vais le faire,aru !fit Yao.Je vais l'élever comme mon petit frère !_

 _-Yao,dit Yamada.Ce n'est pas une bonne idée,tu en as un,tu vas t'en retrouver avec dix !_

 _-Et alors ?j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants sans avoir à me marier !_ _Yamada-san !je t'en supplie !laisse-moi élever cet enfant !je te promet qu'il ne manquera de rien,il ira à l'école,je lui donnerai à manger,je l'habillerai,je prendrai bien soin de lui !et je lui donnerai tout l'amour que j'ai !alors laisse-moi être son grand-frère !_

 _Le couple Yamada était un peu sceptique de lui laisser l'enfant,bien que Yao pouvait faire de belles promesse,il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour l'avenir du petit,il ne vivait pas dans un quartier de classe moyenne,il était plus pauvre que ça,il savait aussi que Yao pourrait ramener d'autres enfants chez lui,néamoins,il savait aussi que l'enfant serai seul dans ce pays,il connaissait Yao depuis qu'il habiter dans le même immeuble,il savait que cet enfant ne manquerait de rien avec lui,enfin,si il n'a que lui.Il prit la parole:_

 _-C'est d'accord !je préfère cet enfant auprès de toi que dans un orphelinat !dit-il._

 _Les yeux de Yao brillait alors qu'il tenait l'enfant dans ses bras._

 _-Merci !dit-il en s'abaissant.Merci beaucoups Yamada-sama !_

 _-Mais tu va devoir lui donner à manger,l'habiller et l'amener à l'école,tu sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité !dit la femme du doyen._

 _-Je le sais !mais ne vous inquièter pas !ça sera mon petit bébé à moi._

 _-Et comment va s'appeller ton "petit bébé à toi" ?demanda le doyen._

 _Yao réflechit un instant._

 _-Kiku !son prénom sera Kiku !Kiku Wang !je trouve que ça lui va bien !_

 **Voilà,fin du premier prologue,je vais en faire un deuxième,et après,l'histoire commencera !et dans le prochain chapitre,nous verrons la "famille" Wang au complet,mais aussi une séparation innattendu et une trahison d'un membre de la famille(je crois que vous connaissez déja ladite personne).**

 ***Au Japon,l'adoption ne se fait pas enfant mais à l'âge adulte,entre 20-30 ans,c'est des personnes cherchant des héritiers pour leurs entreprise.**


	2. Prologue:II

**Disclaimers:Hetalia et les personnages appartienne à Hidekaz Himanurya.**

 _15 ans plus tard..._

 _10 février._

 _Kiku se le plutôt que tous ces frères,et il alla_ _dans la_ _salle de bain,ouvrait le tiroir pour chercher quelque chose en particuliers,il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait_ _:une paire de ciseaux.Il les porta sur une de ses longues mèches de cheveux et les coupa.Encore une,et encore un autre,il finit par couper toutes ses cheveux longs_ _qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules,dès qu'il finit,il mit un sac en papier,de peur de la réa_ _ction de Yao.Trop tard,la porte s'ouvrit,et tout ses frères et sa soeur étaient réveillé.Yao fut horrifié en voyant l'état de la "coupe" de son frère,ses cheveux étaient mal peigné,des mèches de qui était coupé plus haute que d'autres,les on aurait dit qu'il s'est épilé la moitié des cheveux._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!!fit Yao,choqué._

 _-Je...je...je voulait juste...,bredouilla Kiku._

 _-Kiku a ENCORE voulu faire l'interessant,surtout la veille de son anniversaire !fit un autre garçon de l'âge de Kiku._

 _Ce garçon s'appelle Im Young Soo,et il est sud-coréen,il s'est retrouver au Japon quand il n'avait que 5 ans,lui et ses parents avaient prit un bateau et a fait naufrage,de là,il s'est retrouver orphelin et est placé à Tokyo,c'est en fuguant qu'il est tombée sir Yao,ce dernier,pris de pitié,décida de l'emmener chez lui,arrivé à la maison,Yao appella Kiku pour lui présenté son nouveau "petit-frère",bien qu'il soit à peine plus âgé que Kiku.Ce dernier baissa la tête après sa remarque._

 _-Aah !pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?demanda Yao.J'aurai bien voulu t'amener au coiffeur !_

 _Le coréen était un crispée,avec une pointe de jalousie,Kiku était considéré comme le "chouchou" de la famille._

 _-Tu...tu n'est pas obligé...je...je voulait seulement avoir des cheveux court...,dit Kiku,embarrassé._

 _-Mmh...,fit Yao.Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain,je vais essayer d'arranger ça !_

 _Yao l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain,ensuite,il prit la paire de ciseaux et tenta d'arranger la coupe de cheveux de Kiku,il coupa des mèches à la même taille que les autres et fit un petit dégrader,ainsi qu'une frange carré._

 _-Voilà,j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu,aru,dit Yao._

 _Kiku regarda son reflet au mirroir,il vit ses cheveux,encore une fois,son frère a fait des merveilles.Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et ses frères et soeur admira sa nouvelle coupe.Les adolescant sortient du loyer pour aller se préparer pour l'école._

 **0000000000000000000**

 _Kiku lisait son livre,ce n'était pas un_ _livre d'histoire ou un manga,c'est un livre de Kanji.Enfa_ _nt,Kiku avait eu du mal à être scolarisé.Après Im Soo,il y a eu_ _Jia Long Wang,alias Leon et Mei Wang.Jia Long a grandi en Angleterre avec son tuteur Arthur Kirkland,un ami de Yao,avant de partir le lui confier au Japon,quand à Mei,elle était orpheline et vivait dans la rue,il l'as adopté.A cause des quatres enfants,et la petite crise économique qui avait touché le Japon,Yao était en grand manque d'argent,et il n'arrivait plus à vendre des objets dans sa boutique.Pour survivre,il était obligé de déscolarisé uns de ses frères,c'était Kiku,en plus de ça,il n'arrivait à donner à manger à tout le monde et à les habiller,Kiku avait arrêter l'école alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans,et pour l'habiller,Yao devait coudre lui-même la plupart des vêtements.Le petit garçon,au bout de ans sans scolarisation,Kiku a fait du Hikkikomori* pendant presque deux ans.Après la crise passé,Yao devait le réhabilité au "monde civilisé,le garçon était devenu timide et introverti,et analphabète,Im Soo devait lui apprendre des Kanji,et Yao lui avait offert ce livre,un livre très vieux puisqu'il l'avait acheter quand il est arrivé au Japon._

 _-Pourquoi tu t'est coupé les cheveux,tu crois pas que Yao a eu assez d'ennuie comme ça avec toi ?!dit le coréen._

 _-Ca ne te regarde pas,dit le japonais.J-Je voulait juste du changement..._

 _-Apprend déja à lire avant de penser à autre chose,de plus,Yao a une belle surprise pour toi._

 _-Une surpise ?!dit Kiku._

 _-Attend ton anniversaire,je ne te dirait pas plus que ça !dit Im Soo._

 _Kiku fit une moue et revenu sur son livre._

 **000000000000000000**

 _-Merci de m'aider pour les gateaux Yamada-san,aru !dit Yao._

 _-De rien,Yao,ça me fait plaisir pour l'anniversaire de Kiku,dit le vieux Yamada._

 _-Ah...,fit Yao.Demain ça fera 15 ans...le temps passe trop vite,aru._

 _-Je me demande toujours où sont passé ses parents_ _,fit Yamada._

 _Soudain,il vit un homme proche de la poubelle,qui arrivait ensuite près de la boutique de Yao,cet homme avait les cheveux noir court et les yeux bruns,son regard esr vide,comme celui de Kiku,il lui ressembla_ _it tellement.Il portait un costard._

 _-Je peux vous aider,monsieur ?demanda Yao._

 _-Oui,fit l'homme.Je suis Takashi Honda,et je voudrait parler à Yao Wang._

 _Yao se crispa._

 _Vous l'avez devant vous,fit-il.Écouté,si c'est pour la boutique,je sais que j'était en retard pour le paiement mais j'ai bien payer mon loyer et les factures._

 _Je ne suis pas là pour vos factures,j'aimerai vous posez une question._

 _-Allez-y !dit Yao._

 _-Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez trouvé un nouveau-né il y a quinze ans de cela ?!_

 _-Euh...oui._

 _-Et il vous l'avez nommé Kiku,Kiku Wang ?_

 _-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes..._

- _Si !dit l'homme.Je suis son père._

Le vase que portait Yao se brisa.

 _-Et j'aimerai parler avec vous à son sujet,j'aime...j'aimerai le reprendre._

 _-Sortez d'ici...,murmura Yao._

 _-Ecoutez..._

 _-SORTEZ D'ICI !!!!cria Yao._

 _L'homme sortit de la boutique._

 _-Enfin,tu est devenu fou Yao ?!dit Yamada._

 _-Tu l'as bien entendu ?!dit Yao.C'est le père de Kiku_ _!il devrait disparraitre !_

 _-Yao...,fit Yamada._

 _-Quoi ?!cria Yao.De quel droit arrive t'il devant chez moi_ _décider de le reprendre quinze ans plus tard !_

 _-Ne le prend pas mal,mais ça pourrait t'aider financièrement._

 _-Hors de question,ma grand-mère me disait toujours qu'on abandonnait jamais sa famille !_

 _-Pourtant_ _,tu l'as bien fait,toi._

 _Le viel homme reparti,laissant Yao seul dans sa boutique,jamais il n'aurait cru que le père du garçon qu'il a recueilli,élevé et a vu grandir,venir le reprendre comme ça quinze ans plus tard.Il serai prêt à tout pour garder ses frères coûte que coûte._

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 _Après la fin de l'école,_ _Im Soo et Kiku retournèrent chez tout en allant chercher leur frère et leur soeur à l'école.En arrivant chez eux,il vit leur père/frère,sur son bureau d'accueil,tenant ses mains sur sa tête._

 _-Grand-frère ?ça va ?demanda Im Soo._

 _Ce dernier demanda à Jia Long et à Mei de rentrer dans l'appartement,quand les deux enfants furent partit,Yao vint vers Kiku et l'enlaça_. _Le jeune garçon n'avait rien comprit,des larmes tomba sur les épaules de Kiku,Yao pleurait._

 _-Tu...tu va bien ?demanda Kiku._

 _Yao s'essuya ses larmes._

 _-Ce n'est rien,fit Yao avant de mettre ses mains sur le visage de son frère.Kiku,comme tu as grandi,tu sais,quinze ans ça se fête !_

 _-T-Tu est sur que ça va,Yao ?d_ _emanda Kiku._

 _-Ce n'est rien,dit Yao.Ne t'inquiète pas,j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je t'avait recueillie._

 _Yao embrassa Kiku sur le front._

 _-Heu...je...je dois faire mes devoirs...,dit Kiku,ettouffer._

 _Les deux garçons partirent dans l'appartement._

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 _La nuit tomba,Yao ferma la boutique,encore choqué par les évènements,et la soirée ne s'arrêtait pas là,car il devait préparer à manger pour ses frères et sa soeur,_ _et il fesait 1 heure de leçonde kanji à Kiku,pour rattrapper son retard.Le jeune garçon en profita pour parler à son parternel._

 _-Yao,je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _L'homme le regarda._

 _-Rien,fit Yao.Ne t'inquiète pas,aru !continuons regarde ce kanji,si tu le met avec celui là ça donne cette forme._

 _Le jeune garçon écrit ce kanji.Yao l'aida à rattrapper son retard au sujet de la langue japonaise,surtout en écriture,sinon,Kiku est un enfant assez brillant,mais,lui et Im Soo sont très otakus,et Yao laisse Im Soo lire des mangas mais pas à Kiku,à cause de son analphabétisme.Ce qui l'inquiète le plus,c'est cet homme qui est venu dans sa boutique.Après avoir fini leur leçon,Yao et Kiku vint se couchern_

 ** _00000000000000000_**

 _Le lendemain se passa tranquillement,Kiku était un peu exciter à l'idée de recevoir son cadeau,c'était la seul chose que Yao avaot réussi à faire depuis des années,ils arrivait à leurs offrir un cadeau.A la maison,_ _Yao prépara les derniers repas,avant le retour de son petit Kiku._

 _Arrivé à la maison,Kiku vit l'appartement décoré,et un gateau avec des bougies dessus,une banderole pendait jusqu'au dessus et marquer dessus._

 _-O...Otanjou...bi...o...omode...to...g-gozaima...su...,tenta de lire Kiku._

 _-Shēngrì kuàilè* Kiku !prononça Yao._

 _Kiku vit ses frères et soeurs avec un cadeau Yao le prit par les épaules et le fit avancer vers le gateau,le jeune garçon souffla les bougies,appaludit aussi de Yamada et sa femme,ces derniers offrit leur cadeau:un bateau en maquette,au tour de Mei,c'était une peluche mignone,Jia Long,c'était un Yukata,que Kiku s'empressa de mettre,quand à Im Soo,ce fut un coffret d'un drama qu'il regardait depuis quelque temps Hana...Hana Yori...ou Yoru,il ne savait plu,quand à Yao,ce fut un livre.L'ambiance était chalheureuse,quand soudain,quelqu'un toqua à la porte,Yao ouvrit:_

 _-Mr Wang,puis-je vous parler un instant ?_

 _C'était le père de Kiku_.

 _-Allons dans ma boutique discuter,dit-il,à contrecoeur._

 _Les deux hommes partient alors dans ma boutique,suivie de Im Soo,caché derrière les rideaux._

 _-Alors ?puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez ?demanda Yao._

 _-La même chose qu'hier,je veux reprendre mon fils !dit Takahashi._

 _-Mr Honda,c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui,s'il vous plait,ne gachez pas ce moment._

 _-Ma patience à des limites,et écoutez-moi,monsieur Wang,je voudrait faire partie de la vie de Kiku._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas revenir dans sa vie après quinze ans d'absence !_

 _-Vous voulez bien m'écouter Mr Wang,merci,je connais parfaitement vos origines et ceux de vos "enfants" !en enquêtant sur vous,j'ai vu vos faiblesses sur votre commerces et votre adoption d'enfants étrangers._

 _Yao se crispa._

 _-Et je vais vous laissez le choix:soit,vous me donner Kiku et il aura le droit de vous voir quand il veut et si vous aviez un problème financier,je viens vous aider,soit,vous le gardez,et je m'arrangerait pour ramener les autres enfants dabs leurs pays d'origines et que plus jamais vous ne les reverrez._

 _Un bruit se fit entendre derrière les rideaux._

 _-Im Soo !dit Yao._

 _Im Soo retourna à l'étage,encore choqué.Yao l'attrappa:_

 _-Im Yoon Soo !s'il te plait !écoute-moi !_

 _-Tu ne vas pas lui donner Kiku après ce qu'il a fait ?!tu ne vas pas nous abandonner pour Kiku ?!_

 _-Ecoute !pour l'instant,ne dit rien à Kiku,je vais déja lui présenter son père avant de prendre une décision,tu ne lui dira rien hein ?_

 _-Oui...,fit le coréen._

 ** _000000000000000000_**

 _Après la fête,Kiku et Im Soo nettoya.Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de fixer son frère,dès qu'il finnit,Yao arriva:_

 _-Kiku,viens en bas,il...il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir._

 _Yao était au bord des larmes.Kiku le rejoignit en bas et vit un homme en face de lui._

 _-Kiku,dit l'homme.Je suis si heureux de te rencontrer,ça fait longtemps._

 _-Yao,qui...qui est cet homme ?demanda Kiku._

 _-Kiku,écoute,cet homme est ton père...,dit Yao.Dès demain,tu...tu habitera chez lui._

 _Avant même qu'il dise quoi que ce soit,Kiku partient en quatrième vitesse dans l'étage jusqu'à chez lui et s'enferma,Yao et Im Soo tenta de l'ouvrir._

 _-Kiku !ouvre_ _!je suis désolé !terriblement désolé !si tu savait !_

 ** _00000000000000_**

 _Plus tard dans la nuit,Yao alla dans sa boutique,il vit uns de ses frères._

 _-Kiku ?_ _qu'est-ce tu fait ici,aru ?va te coucher,ordonna Yao._

 _Kiku avait un regard vide et brandit un sabre._

 _-Tu...tu avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner !dit Kiku._

 _-Attend Kiku !pose ça je vais t'expliquer,aru...Gyaaa !!!!!_

 _Yao n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la lame du sabre avait touché son dos,du sang coula de partout et les cris alarma les voisins qui se précipita dans la boutique,ce fut Yamada qui arriva et gifla violement Kiku._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te prendre Kiku ?!cria Yamada.Regarde ce que tu as fait._

 _Quand Kiku réalisa son geste,il s'effondra,il fut amener chez les Yamada avec Yao._

 _-Nii-chan...je...je...pardonne-moi...,supplia Kiku._

 _-Ne t'approche pas de moi !dit Yao._

 _-Enfin Yao !dit le doyen._

 _-Non Yamada-san !cria Yao avant de se tourner vers Kiku.Je t'ai trouver,je t'ai recueilli,je t'ai élever et je t'ai donner tout l'amour que je pouvait et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?!tu est comme ton père !je ne plus te voir !_

 _Kiku pleurait à chaudes larmes,il savait qu'il méritait tous ça.Pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Yao,il dorma chez Yamada._

 ** _00000000000000_**

 _Le lendemain était le jour du départ,Kiku dit au revoir à tous ses voisins,puis,en s'approchant de la voiture qui l'amènera à sa nouvelle maison,il courru dans la direction opposé avant de se jeté dans les bras de Yao une dernière fois._

 _-Kiku...,fit Yao avant de s'agenouiller jusqu'à sa taille.Je te pardonne..._

 _Le chinois enleva un colier autour de son cou pour le mettre autour du cou de Kiku._

 _-Tiens,il est à toi maintenant._

 _Avant de partir il dit:_

 _-M-Merci..._

 **Fin du Prologue.**

 **Voici le lien de la chanson en vostfr:** **https/youtu.be/ebQi_MqnZ30**


	3. Chapitre I

**Disclaimers:je ne possède pas Hetalia ni les personnages.**

 **Note:Si vous avez remarquer,j'ai changer et rajouter des personnages dans le résumé.Au départ ça devait être Liechtetien,mais j'ai changer pour mettre Vietnam à la place.**

 **Si vous êtes perdu sur l'âge et les noms je vous les donne** :

 **Japan/Kiku:16 ans.**

 **Corée du Sud/Yong Soo:16 ans.**

 **Chine/Yao:37 ans**

 **Hong-Kong/Jai Long:12 ans**

 **Taïwan/Mei:10 ans**

 **Italie du Sud/Feliciano Vargas:16 ans.**

 **Allemand/Ludwig:17 ans(oui il est plus vieux et alors).**

Kiku était complexé,cet nouvelle école,cet nouvelle maison,cet nouvelle lui fait encore peur.Bien que son père travaillait toujours,il était très acceuillant et chaleureux,il se souvenait du jour où il était arrivé,surtout de la nuit.

 _Après une heure de route dans une limousine,quand il sorta de la voiture,il vit une grande maison blanche,avec une terrasse et des fenêtre,à l'entrée un grand salon avec des canapé et des meubles de luxe,une grande télé,une petit table.Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année,elle avait un regard accueillante et aimable._

 _-Bienvenue à la maison Honda-sama,dit-elle,chalereusement._

 _Elle se tourna vers Kiku._

 _-Est-ce que c'est votre fils ?demanda t'elle._

 _-Oui,répondit Takahashi.Sakurako je te présente Kiku,mon fils._

 _-Yo-Yoroshiku o-onegaïshimasu...,dit-il en se penchant en avant,rougissant._

 _-Kiku,je te présente Sakurako,notre gouvernante depuis toujours._

 _-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer mon petit Kiku,dit-elle.Tu as faim ?tu est partis si vite que tu n'as dû pas prendre le petit déjeuner chez toi._

 _Pendant qu'elle parlait,le jeune garçon s'était caché derrière son père,rouge comme une tomate._ _La gouvernante fut surpris._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas,dit l'homme.Il est très timide._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave,dit-elle.Kiku,tu veux bien me suivre ?je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger,tu veux des onigiris* ?_

 _Kiku hocha timidement la tête._

 _Plus tard,Kiku visita toutes les pièce,curieux de connaitre sa nouvelle maison,il visita plusieurs pièce,son père l'amena dans un pièce,elle était bleu azur,_ _des meubles en bois,une grande armoire,une télé,un bureau avec un ordinateur,un table de nuit avec une lampe,un grand lit,trop grand même._

 _-C'est ta chambre ?demanda Kiku._

 _Takahashi eut un petit rire._

 _-Non,répondit-il.C'est la tienne !ta nouvelle chambre !_

 _Kiku tremblait un peu,jamais il n'avait eu une chambre aussi grande,d'habitude,il dormait dans une même pièce avec Yao,_ _Yong Soo,Jia Long et Mei,il n'y avait que trois pièce dans l'appartement,une salle de bain,un cuisine et un salon,quand Kiku a fait son Hikkikomori,il était dans un placard.Takahashi se dirigea vers la table de nuit pour lui montrer un téléphone portable._

 _-Tiens,dit-il en tendant le cellulaire.C'est pour toi !comme ça,tu pourra appeller tes frères quand tu veux !_

 _-M-Merci !dit-il en_ _s'inclinant._

 _La nuit tomba,et Kiku s'allongea sur son nouveau lit,jamais il n'avait dormi dans un lit aussi moelleux et comfortable,il était tellement bien qu'il s'endormi vite.A 03h00 du matin,Kiku se réveilla d'un cauchemar,il était effrayer quand il se vit dans un pièce grande dans le noir,il sortit et chercha Yao;jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne qu'il habitait ici maintenant.Il prit son téléphone et appella:_

 _-Allo...?dit la voix à travers le téléphone._

 _-Yon-Yong Soo ?c'est toi ?demanda Kiku,apeuré._

 _-Kiku ?mais pourquoi tu m'appelle ?t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!fit Yong Soo,énervé._

 _-J'ai peur !dit Kiku.J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai fait une crise de panique !_

 _-Calme-toi,dit Yong Soo._

 _-Yong-Soo...s'il te plait...chante-moi une berceuse..._

 _-Attend,je vais appeller Yao..._

 _-Non !je...je ne veux pas le_ _déranger...s'il te plait...chante-moi une berceuse..._

 _Plus rien,pourtant,le téléphone marchait encore_ _,tous son corps tremblait,il était si angoissé,il n'était pas habituer à vivre dans une si grande maison,et tout seule en plus.Quand il entendit quelqu'un chanter à travers le téléphone:_

 _《Ano hi chikurin de mitsuketa kodomo wa_

 _Takumashiku tsuyoku sodatte kureta aru !》_

 _Kiku se souvenait des paroles de cette chanson,il avait toujours l'impression que Yao l'avait créer exclusivement pour lui._

 _《Issho ni nagameta tsukki oboeteru aru ka ?_

 _Wăshàng hao !usagi wa kusuri mazeru aru_

 _Kono sora wa dokomademo tsutzuku aru》_

 _Kiku voulait être auprès d'eux dans ses moment là._

 _《Koudai wa chi wo kakunukeru kaze_ _ryuu no you ni hokorashiku_

 _Hirugaeshita kurenai ni ukabu hoshi ga_ _Watashi tachi wo terasu aru yo_ _Ai yaa yaa…》_ _La respiration de Kiku fut plus calme,il avait arrêter de trembler,cet chanson,il aimait tellement,il remercia Yao avant de raccrocher.Il c_ _ommença à pleurer doucement,sa vie lui manquait déja.Soudain,il entendit la porte s'ouvrir._ _-Kiku ?que fait-tu debout à cet heure-ci_ _Son père._ _-Je..._ _-Ne me dit pas que vous vous leviez à cet heure ci avec tes frères ?!_ _-N-Non...c'est que...j'ai fait un cauchemar et je ne me suis plus souvenu que j'habitait ici dès maintenant...alors...j'ai appeller Yao pour qu'il me chante unes de ses berceuses..._ _-Et tu n'as pas eu peur de le réveillé ?demanda Takahashi._ _-Y-Yong-Soo a soif à cet heure là,alors...je voulait avoir un peu de réconfort de sa part..._ _L'homme soupira._ _-Viens dormir avec moi alors,dit-il en lui fesant signe de le suivre.Et tu peux venir quand tu veux,ça t'évitera de les réveillé aussi tôt et de les inquièter pour si peu._

 _-Pour si peu ?!j-j'ai paniqué en me réveillant._

 _-Tu as oublié les évènements précédent à l'instant,si tu était tombé malade ou autre chose de plus grave,j'aurai dit que c'était important_

 _Kiku le suivit pour aller dans la chambre de son père,il monta sur le lit s'allongea à coté de son père.Il se blotissait contre lui comme quand il vivait chez Yao.Tout était nouveau pour lui et ça avait passé si vite._

-Vee !Kiku !cria un voix avec un accent italien.

Kiku sortit de sa rêverie quand il vit quelqu'un s'approcher près de lui.C'étai l'heure du déjeuner.

-B-Bonjour Feliciano...,dit le japonais.

-Tu n'as pa bonne mine,dit Felicianio.Vee !nous irons manger des pastas après les cours !ça va te remonter le moral !

-Ano...je vais bien,excuse-moi si je t'inquiète autant,mais je vais parfaitement bien...excuse-moi...

-Vee !tu n'arrête jamais de t'excuser vee~c'est bien joli d'être timide et poli,mais faut avoir un grain de folie dans la vie !

Kiku sourit tout en rougissant.Feliciano Vargas est italien,élevée par son grand-père,un grand chef d'entreprise,il a vécu dans un milieu très aisé,en compagnie de son frère jumeau Lovino.Quand Kiku a été inscrit dans Hetalia Gakuen,Feliciano a été le premier à sympathiser avec lui,il lui avait demander si il voulait être son ami,du moment qu'il était nouveau.Kiku,étant très timide ce jour-là,et ayant un peu de mal à s'integrer,il accepta facilement et depuis,ces deux-à sont inséparables.

-Vee~Ludwig est tellement occuper aujourd'hui,c'est pas juste...,dit l'italien qui se morfondait.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est dans une classe de plus que nous,étant plus vieux.

Feliciano continua tous de même de se morfondre.

-Allez...on...on mangeras des pates après si tu veux...dit Kiku en voulant réconforter son ami.

Kiku se leva avec son plateau de repas avant de percuter quelqu'un et de renversée le contenu sur cet personne.

 **Note du chapitre et du prologue 2:**

 **Otanjoubi omodetogozeimasu:Joyeux anniversaire en japonais.**

Shēngrì kuàilè:Joyeux anniversaire en chinois.

PS:désolé pour Corée mais je ne savait pas si Yong Soo ou Im Soo était son prénom.


	4. Chapitre II

**Disclaimers:Hetalia et les personnages appartienne à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **PS:Dans ce chapitre,Yong-Soo fera son apparition.**

-Je...je suis désolé...dit Kiku,tremblant.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait ?!crie la jeune fille.

-Il ne l'as pas fait exprès !dit Feliciano.C'était un accident !

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air noir,quand il vit trois filles se tenir devant Kiku,elle aussi lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu est content de toi ?!dit la première.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait à Líen-chan !dit la seconde.

-Tu n'est qu'un sale rat d'égout Kiku Honda !ou as-tu été élevé ?chez les

chiens errants ?!

La première et la seconde prit la nourriture qu'il avait dans leurs plateaux pour la jeté sur Kiku,sa veste et sa chemise était pourrite par la nourriture,et la troisième prit une bouteille dejus de fruit pour le renversé sur Kiku.

-Ca suffit les filles !dit Líen.Il en a assez eu,maintenant,partons !

-Miku-chan !Yui-chan !Lien-chan !dit la première.Si ça se trouve ?la rumeur est vrai !et ça doit être lui !

-Ca n'as pas d'importance !dit Lien.

Les quatres filles partirent.Kiku avat son poing serré depuis tout à l'heure,des larmes perlait dans ses yeux,Feliciano le prit par les épaules sous le regard amusé des élèves,pour l'amener aux toilettes.Il rinça ses cheveux pendant que Feliciano enleva la nourriture et nettoya avec du savon.

-Vee~ça va aller Kiku ?demanda Feliciano.

-Oui...,dit Kiku.Mer...merci Feliciano.

-Vee~ces filles ne sont pas mignonnes !je n'aime pas qu'on soit méchant avec toi !

-Ce n'est pas grave...dit Kiku,en se décidant de le regarder.Mais de quel rumeurs parlait-elle ?

-Vee~ ?

-Ces rumeurs qu'elle ont parler tout à l'heure...

-Vee~il parait qu'un élève aurait été abandonner par son père dans une poubelle !et qu'il aurait été élever par des roturier très pauvre pendant quinze ans,avant que son père le reprenne !

Le visage de Kiku se crispa,comment ces rumeurs ont-elle pu se répendre,son père ne voulait jamais qu'on sache la vérité au sujet de ses origines,ne plus avoir vu sa famille adoptive depuis un an,lui fit naitre un sentiment de trahison.

-Vee~ne te prend pas la tête avec ça !rassura Feliciano.Tout le monde pense que c'est Lovi !mais c'est pas vrai.

Lovi,le surnom que Feliciano donnait à son frère Lovino,ce dernier avait grandi en Espagne,avant de revenir chez lui.Ce fut la reprise des cours.

-Vee~tu viens !on va être en retard !dit Feliciano.

-Vas-y,je te rejoins,dit Kiku.

-Feli !où tu était dépêche-toi !dit Lovino.

Les deux jumeaux partirent,Lovi et Feli,lui aussi il aurait aimé appeller Yong-Soo par un surnom mais il ne sait jamais bien entendu avec lui,parfois,son ancienne vie lui manquait.Soudain,il entendit des pas de course,en sortant des toilettes,il vit une course poursuite entre une personne d'environ son âge,contre des gens à peine plus âgé,le jeune garçon s'est enfermé dans le placard et les aitres partirent.Kiku se dirigea vers le placard à balai pour voir cet personne,qui le prit et tenait un couteau dans sa gorge.

-Si tu dit un mot,je t'étrangle,da~ze !dit le garçon.

-Yom...suu ?dit Kiku.

-Hein ?dit le garçon en lâchant sa main de sa bouche.

-Yong-Soo ?c'est toi ?demanda Kiku.

-Kiku ?fit il.

Il lâcha son couteau quand il reconnu son frère,ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras.

-Yong-Soo !tu m'as manqué !si tu savait comment tu m'as manqué !

-Kiku !comment ça se fait que tu sois là,da~ze ?dit le coréen.

-Et toi ?t'est dans mon école !fit Kiku.

-Da~ze...,dit-il gêné.

-C'est encore à cause de Eyon-byul !dit Kiku.Pourquoi faut il que tu aille chez cet enflure !

-Je lui devait un paquet de fric,da~ze.

-C'est pour ça qu'il te courrait après ?demanda Kiku.

-Ouais,da~ze,dit Yong Soo,gêné.

Les deux ex-frères resta enfermé dans le noir.

-Comment va Nii-chan ?demanda Kiku.

-Il va bien,répondit le coréen.

-Et Jia Long ?il me déteste encore ?

-Ca l'énerve que tu ne nous as pas rendu visite.

-Et Mei ?

-Ça doit être la seul à vouloir te voir.

Kiku fut soulager,Mei l'aimait encore,sa petite soeur ne lq déteste pas,ça lui donner un grand soulagement.

-Yong Soo,je...je pourrait venir avec toi les voir ?

-Aide moi déja à sortir d'ici,et après je réflchirait.

Kiku hocha la tête,il sortit du placard où il se sont enfermé pour partir par derrière,il y avait une issu de secours,ils y passèrent et se retrouva à la sortit,les deux frères de coeur se mit en route pour aller dans chez Yong Soo,puisque ce n'est plus le chez lui de Kiku.

-Hey !le voilà !

C'était le gang qui les recherchait tout à l'heure,Yong Soo prit Kiku par le poignet avant de l'entrainer dans sa bien de fois l'avait-il fait quand il entrainait son petit frère dans le gang de Eyon-Byul.

 **0000000000000000**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course-poursuite,il se retrouvait dans un ruelle loin de chez eux.

-Je...je crois qu'on devrait reporté la visite,da~ze !dit Yong Soo.

Kiku hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison,je devrait retourner à l'école,dit le japonais.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne,da~ze ?demanda Yong Soo.

-N-Non...je ne veux pas que tu ai des ennuies et tu dois aller chercher Jia Long et Mei.

-Oui...bon,c'est ici qu'on se sépare,da~ze.

-Oui...bon bein,jaa ne...

-Da~ze hé attend Kiku !

Yong Soo se jeta sur lui et passa sur ses mains sous sa chemise,ce qui fit rougir le japonais.

-Ta poitrine m'appartient toujours da~ze !cria t'il avec un grand sourire avant de partir.

En faite,ça lui fait plaisir de ne plus vivre avec Yong Soo,à cause de ça.

 **000000000000000000**

 _Kiku était entrain de dessiner sur le sol avec un papier,il était allonger sur le ventre,quand il entendit son grand-frère arriver,avec lui,un petit garçon qui avait environ son âge,4-5 ans,il partit vite se cachait derrière un mur._

 _-Kiku !j'ai une surprise pour toi,aru !dit Yao._

 _-Une surprise ?dit Kiku,timidement._

 _-Je te présente ton nouveau petit frère,aru !il s'appelle Im Yong Soo et il est sud-coréen._

 _Im Yong Soo s'avança pour examiner Kiku,le plus petit était terroriser.Yao,lui partit dans la cuisine,préparait à manger,quand il entendit quelqu'un crier,il se précipita pour voir._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!cria Yao,paniqué._

 _Kiku se précipita auprès de Yao,en pleurs,il serra fortement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?demanda Yao._

 _-La poitrine de Kiku m'appartient,da~ze !comme celle d'aniki,da~ze !dit Yong Soo._

 _Kiku pleurait dans les bras de Yao,pendant que ce dernier le berçait._

 _-Je le déteste !dit Kiku.Je ne l'aime pas !il est méchant !_

 _-Mais non...dit Yao.Yong Soo n'est pas méchant,tu va voir,tu va l'apprecier et l'aimer comme ton frère._

 **Fini !fin du chapitre !ça vous as plu ?laissez un commentaire,j'adore quand Yong Soo quand il dit que toutes les poitrines du monde lui appartient XXXXDDDDD !!!!!**


	5. Chapitre III

**Disclamers:Hetalia et ses personnages appartienne à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Quand Kiku revenait à son école,il vit Feliciano,inquiet.

-Vee~Kiku !où était-tu ?!j'était mort d'inquiètude !

Kiku regarda au dessus de l'épaule,il vit le regard des autres élèves,son visage devint rouge d'embarras.

-Ano...

-Kiku Honda !cria uns de ses professeurs.Où étiez-vous passé ?!vous avez fleurtez hors de l'école et vous avez sechez vos cours par la même occasion !avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Kiku ne dit rien,ce lui fit très mal de ne rien dire,c'est comme si il reniait sa propre famille.Yao,que dirait-il si il le voyait ?

-Je vais appeller votre père pour ce comportement ignoble que vous avez envers notre école !

Kiku baissa la tête,il ne pensait pas qu'il serait partis aussi longtemps,pas étonant que Feliciano soit autant inquiet pour lui.

-Vee~nous pouvons choisir avec qui on partage notre tente,vee ?demanda Feliciano.

-Oui,Feliciano,répondit le professeur.

-N-N-Nani ?demanda Kiku.

\--Vee~pendant que tu n'était pas là,le professeur nous as annoncer que nous partirons en classe verte !

-En classe vert ?fit Kiku.Tu veux dire...on va camper ?

-Oui !cria Feliciano,enjoué.

Kiku eut un petit sourire,jamais il n'avait encore camper dehors.Néamoins,il se souviens que quand il habitait chez Yao,lui et ses frères avaient prit des couvertures et des cordes,ils avaient fait eux même leurs tente et Yao leurs racontait de vielle histoires chinoise,comme il le fesait chaques soir.Son père biologique lui avaient promis qu'ils iraient tout les deux camper,mais ils ne l'as jamais fait.Ce sera la première fois qu'il partira camper.Mais,ils devrraient avoir à faire à un autre problème.

 **000000000000000**

-Où étais tu partis ?!

En rentrant chez lui,Kiku devraient avoir affaire à son père,l'école avait pour dire à monsieur Honda que son fils aurait sèchez les cours.

-Papa...je...

-Après qu'ils avaient appeller,j'ai alerter la police !et devine quoi ?ils ont vu un garçon avec l'uniforme de la Hetalia Gakuen se faire pourchasser par un gang sud-coréen !

-Yong Soo avait des problème !dit Kiku.

Takahashi s'arrêta un moment.

-Yong Soo ?ton frère adoptif ?demanda Takahashi.

-Oui...dit Kiku.Il...ce gang le rackettait souvent après l'école...et...il avait eu quelque problème avec eux !et quand il a voulu se sauver,il s'est réfugier dans l'école...il ne savait pas que j'était là...

-Une pur coïncidence si vous vous êtes vu ?

Kiku hocha la tête avant de continuer.

-Il m'as dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec Eyun-Byul,encore une fois,alors je l'ai fait sortir par derrière,mais ils nous ont vu,alors on a dû courir jusqu'à qu'on les avait semé,après ça,je voulait rendre visite à Yao,Mei et Jia Long.

-Et tu les as vu ?demanda t'il.

-Non...je suis repartis à l'école après ça...

Takahashi avait toujours son regard sévère.

-G-Gomenasaï...

-Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait dans l'école ?demanda Takahashi.

-N-Non !je n'ai rien dit à personne !dit Kiku.

-J'aimerai que ça continue comme ça,dit Takahashi,froidement.Mais je ne vais pas te punir,tu as le droit de voir ta famille après tout.

-Mm...dit-il.

-Tu devrait leurs rendre visite,ça fait un an qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu,et tu sais que je t'autorise à aller les voir.

-Je sais...

-Alors,la prochaine fois,tu pourrait quand même leurs rendre une petite visite,ça leur ferait du bien.

Kiku hocha la tête,il savait qu'il avait le droit d'aller voir ses frères et soeurs,mais son père ignorait la rumeur qui circulaient dans l'école,même avec cette rumeur,il aurait le droit d'aller les voir.D'un autre coté,son père ignorait ce que Kiku avait fait la veille de son départ,il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Yao,pas après ce qui lui as fait,certe ça lui as fait du bien de voir Yong Soo,mais tant que ce souvenir resta encré dans sa mémoire,il ne pourrait pas se pardonner.Il faudrait qu'il le dit à Feliciano,l'italien était son meilleur ami,et lui aussi est tombé dans le même problème que lui,il comprendrait.

 **00000000000000**

-Papa,je voulait te dire...le professeu

r nous as annoncer que nous partiront en classe verte.

-Oh !je suis très content !et c'est pour quand ?demanda Takahashi.

-Nous partirons demain.

 **000000000000000**

-Tu est sur que tu as tout pris ?demanda son père,le lendemain.

-Papa,ça ne dure qu'une semaine,dit Kiku.

-Tu est sûr que tout ira bien ?

-Ne t'en fait pas...et puis,il y a Feliciano.

-Mm...

Kiku était avec un sac à dos énorme,il regarda son père une dernière fois avant de partir dans le bus.Il s'assit juste à coté de Feliciano qui regardait un papier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Kiku.

-Vee~on va devoir partager notre tente avec quelqu'un d'autre !dit il,déprimé.

-Avec qui ?

-Thran chun Lieng.


End file.
